Estrelas do Ontem
by Ana Hakubi
Summary: A visão de Nerdanel sobre a queda dos Noldor e a loucura de Feanor.One-shot, spoilers de O Silmarillion.


Estrelas do Ontem

A noite caía serena sobre as Terras Imortais,sem nenhuma nuvem encobrindo as muitas estrelas. E sereno também era o pensamento do ser de pés peludos que caminhava,nas mãos pena e papel e nos lábios uma melodia ingênua.Sem pressa era o passeio,mas até mesmo o ser mais apressado perceberia o que,naquele momento, desviou a atenção do hobbit da canção que ensaiava.

         Sorriu ao ver raios azulados brincando com a água no lago próximo,formando matizes variados e que não machucavam os olhos.Ao buscar a origem de tão inesperado fenômeno,surpreendeu-se:não o céu ou algum mago habilidoso (ora, por que um mago faria algo assim?),mas uma janela de uma casa élfica.

Movido pela sua típica e ingênua curiosidade,aproximou-se a passos ligeiros daquela janela baixa e próxima ao lago.Viu uma elfa bela e austera, semi-iluminada pelos misteriosos fachos que pareciam vir de duas estrelas repousando na janela.Mas,tão distraída estava ela,que não notou a pequena presença.Também pudera,ela olhava o céu como se quisesse fazer parte dele,milhas e milhas distante.

         - Com licença, senhorita – fez educada mesura  - Desculpe incomodá-la a essa hora, mas eu vejo que nós não conseguimos,ou não pretendemos,dormir tão cedo esta noite.

- Mestre Bilbo em minha janela, é uma surpresa muito agradável.Não creio que me conheça, mas já ouvi falar de suas façanhas,e vejo também que é dono de uma elegância admirável.O que o traz aqui, na casa da silenciosa Nerdanel? – sorriu, e claramente se tratava de um sorriso do início dos tempos.

- Senhora Nerdanel,acredite,esse é um nome digno de uma rainha,assim como é certo que parecem ser jóias da natureza essas luzes que não pude deixar de admirar.Seriam estrelas colhidas no próprio céu?

Nerdanel balançou a cabeça,falando como alguém que desenterra histórias antigas e cheias de pó.

- Mestre,sinto que esteja enganado,nem da natureza e nem do céu podem ser as jóias criadas nos mesmos fornos dos Noldor de onde saíram tantas espadas letais.Não, por favor não se desculpe,existe um motivo para não enterrá-las junto a lembranças menos brilhantes.

- Sem dúvida toda história bonita possui um lado muito triste ,e creio sim,há um bom motivo para elas estarem aí,brilhando com a intensidade de uma lenda viva..Deve ser uma bela história!

- Apenas uma história desimportante,Mestre Bilbo - olhou-o, e sentiu nele a sinceridade de um jeito que não conhecia- Mas,pela pena e papel que carrega,era algo assim que procurava essa noite, não?

- Qualquer noite se completa com uma boa história como a que deve ter guardada, Senhora.E as boas histórias aquecem a alma de quem conta e a de quem escuta!

         - Então,ouve o que tenho a contar,sendo que cada cena permanece viva em minha mente,como se tudo pudesse acontecer novamente – abaixou mais a voz – Felizmente, isso é apenas uma expressão tola.

*****

O trabalho da fornalha tornava o ambiente abafado e pesado,mas isso não parecia incomodar o elfo,concentrado no som do martelo que dava ritmo à transformação do aço bruto.Tanto isso era verdade que não percebeu a jovem descendo as escadas,até que ela chamou-o pelo nome por duas vezes.

- Fëanor! - levantou a voz na terceira vez - Ainda lembra-se de seu nome?Parece que esse lugar o deixa cego dos sentidos, ainda mais com o martelo cantando.

- Senhorita Nerdanel - virou-se para a moça, silenciando o instrumento- Sabe que, enquanto trabalho, nem mesmo essa música monótona consegue me afetar.Seu pai já deve ter comentado sobre isso.

- Comenta-se desde seu primeiro dia de aprendiz; na verdade, desde seu primeiro dia de vida. Mas,se a sua mente não precisa de repouso,certamente o corpo clama por isso.

- Preocupada comigo, ou diz isso apenas por educação?Caso seja a segunda opção,como acredito ser,não é necessário ter comigo as mesmas formalidades que os vanyar tanto apreciam. - disse isso com um leve tom de ironia.Nerdanel riu divertida, causando estranheza ao elfo.

- Ora, Fëanor!Acha mesmo que eu desceria até aqui, apenas por uma questão de educação que sei ser inútil para com você? – sentou-se em um dos poucos bancos de madeira livres de ferramentas, não se importando com a desordem típica do ambiente.

- Então – desviou a atenção do martelo, a expressão já mais branda – está dizendo que se preocupa comigo, senhorita?Fico mesmo lisonjeado com tal observação.

- Só mesmo as paredes dessa oficina conhecem as palavras gentis que Fëanor é capaz de dizer! – recostou-se, descontraída – Se eu comentasse,passaria por zombeteira,ou,no mínimo,seria ignorada.

- Não há porque gastar gentilezas com todos que se encontra,e,mesmo que isso acarrete certos comentários, - deu de ombros - não me importa.E penso que também não importa à senhorita.

- Como eu disse,as palavras gentis de Fëanor poucos tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer,o contrário de suas obras, mas igualmente agradável. – sorriu ao correr os olhos pela mesa e ver as pedras recém-lapidadas, que pareciam refletir o negro de seus olhos.

- Tentando me convencer a mudar isso, senhorita? – parou de trabalhar, fitando-a.

- Minhas palavras não têm poder para tanto,ferreiro.Mas o que pode estar perdendo com essa postura?Mais tarde,suba por favor,a família de Mahtan o espera para o jantar.

Levantou-se e subiu as escadas sem se voltar, perdendo a visão da expressão de um elfo que acaba de descobrir algo valioso no lugar onde menos esperava.

 - Não as palavras, senhorita.Não as palavras... – comentou para as pedras solitárias sobre a mesa, antes de recolhê-las e usá-las como combustível para a fornalha.

*****

Fëanor passava cada vez mais tempo entretido em seus fornos, dando a entender que se dedicava a alguma tarefa especial.Isso não era inesperado, visto que, aplicado como era, já havia deixado de ser apenas aprendiz.E, como sempre, a ninguém dizia com precisão de que se tratava. Nerdanel pensava se isso fazia parte da diversão para ele.

**- Curiosa sobre o que faço?Então esteja amanhã à noite em frente ao lago próximo da sua casa.**

Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de trancar-se de novo na oficina,deixando-a na espera desse encontro.Agora ela via-se como confidente do mistério,no local marcado.

         - Obrigado por esperar, senhorita.

         Fëanor trazia as mãos às costas, tendo um sorriso maroto na face,e podia-se notar um certo cuidado extra na aparência.

- Indiscutivelmente pontual. – ela cumprimentou-o.

- A senhorita merece – fez reverência – Assim como merece saber em primeiro lugar o que vem ocupando minha mente e corpo esses dias.Afinal, não poderia ser diferente.

- Tanto exagero apenas para me deixar curiosa, ferreiro?

- Não é tarefa fácil, senhorita. – aproximou-se,olhando o céu – Belas estrelas esta noite.

- A beleza delas depende do coração de quem as contempla. – olhou-as também.

- Gostaria de ter uma estrela, Nerdanel?

- Ter uma estrela? – soltou um risinho – Isso é impossível até para você, Fëanor.

- Mas eu já tenho minhas estrelas.  – fitou-a profundamente. 

- Foi para dizer isso que pediu a minha presença aqui? - piscou, sem desviar o rosto.

         - Eu deveria saber que não perguntaria diretamente o que há em minhas mãos, que claramente escondem algo. – trouxe as palmas fechadas à frente – Observe.

         Abriu os dedos um a um,e cada brecha deixava escapar um facho de luz azul e prateado,como se fugissem de estrelas verdadeiras.Conhecendo o efeito,Fëanor brincava com eles, como se tocasse um instrumento de notas luminosas.Nerdanel arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

         - Gostaria de ter uma estrela,Nerdanel? – abriu as palmas, liberando toda a luz das pedras.

- Estrelas criadas em seus fornos,Fëanor? –sorriu,sem crer nas próprias palavras.

- Uma estrela é sempre uma estrela,embora estas sejam meras cópias da sua real inspiração.E não falo das distantes obras de Varda. – fechou as mãos, calando as gemas.

- Não é justo que a portadora de tal luz não possa desfrutar da própria beleza.Por isso criei essas jóias, tentando trazer nelas essa essência luminosa.Dizem,Nerdanel,que os olhos são o espelho da alma, e eu me apaixonei pelos teus.

Nerdanel sentiu-se feliz por ser testemunha da maior das poucas gentilezas daquele elfo sempre solitário e de poucas conversas.Quem o imaginaria naquela situação,além dela?

- Fico feliz por ter lhe inspirado a criar algo tão belo e luminoso,Fëanor.Luminoso como a chama da descoberta que arde em você.E ficaria muito feliz sim, em ajudar a alimentar e comportar tal chama.

Tomou as mãos dele,sem esconder os matizes,embora já não fossem a atenção principal de ambos.

*****

- Dessa vez passou dos limites,Fëanor. – Nerdanel recebeu-o com uma expressão inquisidora, mas extremamente contida de sua amplitude total.

- Quer dizer que, agora, além de sofrer humilhações públicas perante os Valar, levo também represálias em minha própria casa? – exaltou as últimas palavras,batendo a porta com violência.Nerdanel enrijeceu,mas manteve-se moderada e imóvel.

- Age pior do que uma criança inconseqüente.Então não foi em público que intimou teu irmão,e não foi tua casa que sofreu as conseqüências?Disso deveria envergonhar-se,e não das palavras dos Valar, que desejam apenas o bem de todos os Eldar.

- O bem?Claro,nada mais eles desejam do que o nosso bem. – disse em descarada ironia – Ainda saberemos,certamente ainda saberemos...

Nerdanel limitou-se a fechar os olhos com um suspiro contido,sem mencionar o que sabia se passar pela mente de Fëanor.Não,não mais tocaria no nome daquelas gemas.

- Está cada vez pior... – foi tudo o que disse quando ele passou a seu lado.Esperou que os passos irritados não pudessem mais ser ouvidos,e foi até a janela.A paz de mais uma manhã se acabara,como denunciava sua expressão preocupada no reflexo do vidro.

- Não adianta ignorar. – pensou em voz alta,subindo a mesma escada que Fëanor.

Quando entrou no salão aonde ele deveria estar,ouviu o conhecido som de um cofre se fechando. Aquele cofre.Claro,onde mais ele estaria?Mas o elfo não parecia compartilhar da mesma lógica que ela, pois se surpreendeu ao vê-la parada à porta.

 - Está mais calmo? – revestiu-se de toda a sua ternura, a despeito da frieza do outro.

- Eu estou ótimo. - postou-se ao lado da mesa, de costas para ela.

- Eu só gostaria de conversar normalmente.Vê-lo aflito deixa-me aflita também. – aproximou-se.

- Apenas estou tentando me proteger, Nerdanel.Apenas isso... – repetiu, como se tentasse convencer a si mesmo.

- Proteger?Mas de que perigos?

- Não irá concordar comigo, quando eu digo que não se pode confiar em ninguém.

- Ouve a minha opinião? –tornou-se séria - Pois bem, quando Melkor afastou-se de todos, em especial de você,me senti muito aliviada.A maneira rancorosa como ele partiu não te diz nada?

- Era mais um deles – cerrou os punhos – Mais um Vala.

- Sua implicância dos últimos tempos com os Valar tem trazido mais incômodos que o aceitável.E temo que piore, caso continue alimentando-a.

- O que quer que eu faça, então? – levantou a voz mais que o necessário – Espere até que tomem as Silmarils de meus cofres?              

Nerdanel ficou em silêncio, medindo as palavras.Esse momento era um perigo real.

- Fëanor...realmente acredita nisso?

- Eu sei que você acha besteira – sorriu de viés – Todos acham.Acham até pior... Nerdanel,você acha que estou louco? – fitou-a,tendo uma sombra nos olhos.

- Acho que deu ouvidos a quem não merecia. – falou secamente.A irredutibilidade de Fëanor a irritava cada vez mais,custando-lhe ser moderada,mas precisava ter calma - Se não me ouve, se não ouve a ninguém mais, ao menos converse com teu pai sobre teus pesares.

Era seu último argumento.Ainda surtia efeito,pois ele abrandou a expressão e a voz.

- A opinião dele não é muito diferente da sua. – falou,desviando o rosto – O que mais o aborrece é sobre Fingolfin... – não terminou toda a frase,mas era o bastante para ela.

- Então faça as pazes com teu irmão.Nada é tão triste para um pai quanto ver filhos desentendidos,você entende,sendo pai também.Em breve haverá a celebração da colheita...

- Não pretendo de maneira alguma me expor a todos nessa cerimônia.Não irei aparecer.

Sairia da sala sem dar tempo para Nerdanel falar,se ela não tivesse passado à frente.

- Por que é sempre tão intransigente?Cada vez que tento conversar e chegar a um entendimento, é mais difícil.Percebe o quanto mudou, Fëanor?O quanto muda a cada dia?

-Já que está tão insatisfeita, lembre-se de que nunca a obriguei a ficar!

- Agora me expulsa...? – calou a repentina vontade de amaldiçoá-lo pela primeira vez,

 - Eu não disse isso.Jamais faria isso! – moderou-se,percebendo a mágoa dela.

- Sinceramente, Fëanor...eu não sei mais o que você faria ou não.Essa é a verdade, quando olho em seus olhos...não são mais os olhos que guardavam a chama da dedicação, trocada por um brilho duro e letal como o aço da espada que levantou insanamente até contra teu próprio irmão!O que virá a seguir?

- Eu não tenho que ficar ouvindo repreensões de você! – gritou o bastante para ser ouvido do lado de fora, e saiu como se partisse para uma guerra, sem nem mesmo fechar a porta.Nerdanel não pôde impedi-lo,como não pôde impedir as lágrimas que começaram a cair.

- Quando foi que isso começou...Elbereth, há algo mais que eu possa fazer?

Olhou ingenuamente na direção da cortina que ocultava o cofre,e um rancor reprimido debatia-se dentro dela,ameaçando se libertar.Talvez,se ele estivesse vazio.Se o que guardava deixasse de existir. Fëanor não voltaria tão cedo,e ninguém costumava ir lá.Lembrou-se,havia sempre uma chave reserva no quarto de dormir.Pensando nisso,deu meia-volta num impulso febril,mas parou,como se tomasse juízo.

- Não adiantaria de nada.Não seja tola, Nerdanel.Não seja uma criança inconseqüente...

Fechou a porta,abandonando as idéias vindas no calor da discussão.A cabeça pesava, e não tomaria decisões nesse estado,mas já sabia o que fazer assim que sentisse o espírito reanimado.

Fëanor passou o resto do dia na oficina,e quem o visse diria que parecia antes um quebrador de pedras que um ferreiro.O resultado é que,ao final da tarde,todas viraram combustível para a fornalha.

- A chama da dedicação, hein...- deixou-se cair no banco,passando os olhos pelas paredes.Havia forjado muito mais espadas e elmos do que jóias,ultimamente.Por algum motivo, essa constatação o incomodou, a ponto de fazê-lo desejar sair dali depressa.

 Mas ainda demorou a entrar em casa, percebendo na janela mais alta as gemas que conhecia tão bem.Foram as suas primeiras jóias,e um presente.Continuavam idênticas à primeira noite que contemplaram as estrelas de Varda.Mas não haviam sido estas que o inspiraram...

*****

- Ele não contou nada?Fëanor está a caminho da festa,disposto a reatar com Fingolfin.Com um pouco de pressa, ainda poderá juntar-se a ele.

- Ora,Fëanor e seus exageros!Mesmo sabendo que este momento meu coração precisa presenciar! – era o pensamento de Nerdanel enquanto subia apressadamente as escadas,já no dia da celebração em Valinor,para onde logo iria.Se não tivesse conseguido conversar um momento com Finwë,nem ficaria sabendo da decisão de Fëanor, mas isso não era importante agora.

- Finalmente,uma boa notícia! - falou para o reflexo no espelho,mas este se apagou de repente.

- Elbereth!!! – sufocou um grito, instintivamente checando os próprios olhos,diante da escuridão.

Correu até a porta,na esperança de fugir do negrume,mas foi inútil.Os gritos no salão explodiram o desespero,e ela correu na direção oposta sem nem saber pra onde nem porquê.

Ao mesmo tempo, o nome de "Morgoth" ecoava nos palácios de Manwë pela primeira vez .

Quando tudo silenciou,a lucidez voltou pouco a pouco na mente de Nerdanel.Percebeu que se trancara no sótão,e,apesar de não ir até lá com freqüência,sabia que a escuridão estava muito maior.

Ainda tremendo,desceu as escadas tateando,felizmente encontrou uma lamparina no caminho.A escuridão,de alguma forma,lhe dificultava a respiração, e apenas a contínua oração a Elbereth a guiava. Passando em frente ao salão de Fëanor,viu que a porta estava escancarada,e assombrou-se.Entrou,e,em meio a uma desordem terrível,distinguiu o cofre violado das Silmarils. Correu sem se dar conta,incitada pela visão da tragédia que aquele roubo traria.Mas,ao chegar à porta, estacou, em choque.

- Elbereth... - murmurou roucamente, prestes a desfalecer diante da chacina que presenciava. O sumiço das Silmarils perdia completamente a importância perante o corpo sem vida de Finwë.

A gravidade e urgência da situação superaram o pânico, e Nerdanel teve forças para desafiar as trevas.Tencionava chegar ao local da já terminada festa,mas não via cavalo em condições de ser montado.

- Pois muito bem, que parada aqui não fico de jeito nenhum! – justificou-se, já pensando em alguma maneira de seguir viagem, atenção que foi desviada pelo som de um trote ligeiro se aproximando. 

- Onde está Fëanor? – perguntou rapidamente ao elfo que vinha aflito – Ele já soube...?  
         - Sim – a voz era sofrida - Todos sabem,e a senhora também deve saber, por pior que seja.

Assim, ele narrou em todos os detalhes os acontecimentos daquele dia,e,mesmo tentando abrandar as piores passagens,Nerdanel tinha inteligência para entender o verdadeiro sentido das palavras suaves.

- Então, todos se foram... – suspirou ao final da narrativa, o olhar procurando a direção do Mar.

- Senhora Nerdanel...voltará para a casa de teu pai?

         - Minha casa é aqui. – respondeu ela,com uma voz mais firme que o esperado – Não é como se eu tivesse enviuvado.Além disso, não é direito que  esqueçamos de nosso Rei .É o que podemos fazer agora.

         A partir daí,Nerdanel não parecia se importar com o tempo que passava sozinha,aguardando notícia ou acontecimento.Nem da escuridão tomava mais conhecimento, como se fosse parte de tudo.

Um dia,ao se recolher,teve vontade de ver suas gemas-estrelas na janela,mesmo que apagadas. 

         - Elas realmente carregam a essência de meus olhos, não é, Fëanor? – alisou-as com ternura.       Nesse momento,a Lua surgiu pela primeira vez,banindo parcialmente a escuridão de Aman..

         - Elbereth... – fitou, maravilhada, o brilho azul e prateado voltando à força original.Teve a sensação de estar vendo uma verdadeira estrela nascer,mesmo não tendo base para comparações.

         Como que se libertando de um longo torpor,os olhos de Nerdanel por fim  conseguiam expressar suas perdas em lágrimas.Toda uma Família perdida para o ódio e para a vingança,para as gemas cujo nome não ousava citar, e que ainda trariam mais tragédias.A pesar disso,não podia queixar-se por estar viva.

         - Eu estarei aqui.Como Ilúvatar desejou.Alguém precisa estar,já que infelizmente...não creio que Fëanor poderá fazê-lo,tampouco meus filhos.Sei que será uma história triste para mim,mas ora,ainda sou,com orgulho,do povo Noldo.

*****

         - Assim termina minha história,Mestre Bilbo.Lamento ser um conto sem o tom dos épicos.    

- Nada pode ser épico como a história do amor de uma mulher corajosa como a senhora!Fico muito agradecido por compartilhar por bem uma narrativa tão pessoal, Senhora Nerdanel.– coroou.

- Sou eu quem deve agradecer,Mestre Bilbo.Assim como a luz dessas gemas se renova com a luz da Lua e das estrelas,meu coração se alimenta do que posso levar adiante,enquanto eu estiver aqui.

         - E espero que esteja aqui ainda por muito tempo,Senhora,pois bons contos são sempre bem-vindos,e as histórias de casa são um alívio para a saudade e dão uma razão de ser para as lembranças.

         - Histórias de casa,sim,Mestre Bilbo;seria pedir demais uma história do famoso Condado?

         - Atendo com muito gosto!Histórias de casa me são tantas,que em um livro só não caberiam!        

O olhar do hobbit se perdeu na distância,a magia natural de uma história há muito guardada.

         - Era uma vez,no Condado,onde os nossos corações estão,na verdade,é em paz,em sossego e em terras bem repartidas...

***FIM***


End file.
